1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method that performs operations on the mobile terminal based on voice commands and prior operations performed on the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
Thus, the mobile terminals include sophisticated graphic user interfaces or GUIs that the user can use to access the various functions on the terminal. For example, the user can access a main menu and then select from one of a plurality of submenus such as an email submenu, a calling history submenu, an Internet access submenu, a pictures submenu, etc. Once the user selects a particular submenu, the mobile terminals provide yet another list of submenus or options that the user can select to perform a desired function.
However, the menu systems are formed in a tree diagram such that the user has to perform several intermediary functions in order to select a desired final function. In addition, because the terminal is small in size, the menu options are also small in size, and difficult to see. Touching a particular menu option when the terminal includes a touch screen display also often results in the user simultaneously touching more than one menu item (because the menu items are displayed close together) or the user touching the wrong menu item.